Conventionally known such systems include a system wherein a sports team is organized with electronic athlete cards owned by a player, and this team can compete with another team organized by another player or a computer (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-39399). A competition game provided by such systems is progressed wherein the system determines the superiority between athletes for each competition in the competition game, based on ability values assigned to the electronic athlete cards (e.g., hitting power, running ability, defense skill, the speed of a pitched ball, and stamina).